So, Bella
by MyAnthem
Summary: Leah's "conversation" with Bella. R&R. One-shot. Sorry if it sucks, or if I didn't get enough swearing in there. Or if Leah's OOC.
1. Conversation

Well, hello there, Bella Cullen. Prepare to _die_!

I stormed into the Crypt, following my nose and memory to where the bitch was. Mind-Raping Leech and Can't-Find-A-Tanning-Bed Barbie were immediately in my way. I snarled a warning at them. I was pissed; MRL frowned, trying to figure out where my thoughts were going.

"I need to talk to Bella-Who-" I cut the word 'whore' short, because there was no way I would be let in if I called her that. I pushed my way past the two leeches, wrinkling my nose in distaste. "Alone," I added.

Eddy and Blondie growled in unison, both protective over the skank. I could picture what she was going through when she was switching between Ice King and Jake.

"_Oh, Jacob, I love you. I can totally see our future together!" *giggle**kiss kiss*_

"_Wait, here comes my Mind Rapist. Never mind, I'd rather be eternally beautiful and frozen forever at eighteen. I don't love you." *frozen kiss from Block Of Ice*_

"_Oh, merde! Vamp is gone! Jacob, save me from physically collapsing in on myself because emotional stress is way too much for me to handle. Heaven forbid I actually have a life outside of Edward!" *sob sob*_

Did she have any idea how much this hurt Jacob? Any idea?! I pushed past the two bloodsuckers in my way.

"Let her, Edward, Rosalie. I want to talk to her." Wait, what? She _wanted_ to talk to me? God, this girl was more of an idiot than I thought.

Edward (Mind Rapist) and Rosalie (Barbie) growled in disbelief. It was scary how protective they were over such a slut.

"I _want_ to." Bella said, her lip curling slightly. Edward snarled again, but left. If his _precious_ Bella wanted it, it must not be bad. Rosalie stood in the doorway, unsure, until Leech Lover shakily pointed to the door. "Please, Rose." With that, Blondie was gone.

Parasitic Paramour raised one thin eyebrow in impatience at me. Oh, like she was allowed to have attitude with me.

"So, Bella," I sneered her name. "You like having Jacob around?" She nodded, so I plowed on. "Well, you shouldn't. Do you have any fucking _idea_ how much this is killing him? Do you know how much pain you picking Mind Rapist put Jake through? I have to see his pain every single day, and believe me. His head is not like your little butterfly world of sparkle-pire pixies. No, there's actual _emotion_ there. He _loves_ you, Bella, though for the life of me, I can't see why. Your boobs are small, you're a Plain Jane."

Her face crumpled up; oh, I had hurt her feelings? Well, too bad! This was my Alpha we were talking about.

"You're hurting him, leech lover. You're putting him in _pain_! He deserves so much better than some skank who is so selfish that she can't just leave him alone." Bella's lower lip trembled. Sweet. She was gonna cry.

"What I don't get, though, is _why_ he feels this need to be around you. You're a selfish, slutty, annoying, whiny little bitch. And that's saying something if it's me saying it. So, listen to me. Get. Over. Jacob. Fucking. Black. You. Whore!" I was yelling by the time I was done, and I'm fairly sure Seth could hear me outside. Edward and Rosalie were in the room immediately.

Now…how to end this little session? Oh! I did a 180 and walked out of the room, with a quick, "It was fun talking to you, Bella. We should do it again sometime!" and a giggle.

I smiled in satisfaction as I heard sobs from the room. I exited the mansion with an air of superiority and knew, deep down, that I had done the right thing. For once.


	2. Beat Down

Jacob had ordered me to never talk to Bella like that again. Well, not ordered. More like a "I'm telling you to do this, so please do it so I don't get shredded into kibble." Well, I wasn't going to _talk_ to her. Nope, not a single word would be spoken.

Except maybe a few cries of pain. Ahem, back to my point.

Bella-Skank was now a vampire; I didn't care that Jake had given his blessing to turn her, the treaty was invalid. And she was fair game. I considered her little baby, Renesmee, a violation too, but no one listened to me. Especially my stupid imprinted Alpha.

So, while she was out practicing hunting, (psh, a vampire practicing hunting. She must really suck if she's out there alone practicing something instinctual) I decided to go 'practice fighting techniques.'

Jacob and Seth were, thank god, not in wolf form, so they couldn't see the plan forming in my head. And I was far enough away that Mind-Rapist couldn't either. Focusing on Bella, I rushed out of my hiding spot and tackled her to the ground, my teeth soon finding purchase in her shoulder.

With a few tugs, her arm was free of her body and I was working on her head. She was screaming for someone to help her, to get me off her, shouting Jacob and Edward's names constantly. This was my payback for hurting my brother. Bitch.

Vicious snarls escaped my mouth when Bella's instincts finally kicked in and she threw me off. She picked up her arm, which had been slowly working its way back to her, and put it on again. Ew. Just…ew.

Grabbing me by my throat, she pressed me against a tree while I scrabbled against her, trying to find purchase for my claws.

Just then, Jacob phased and saw what was going on through my eyes. I heard a howl and Bella dropped me, running off and leaving me gasping for breath. Hell, I just got my ass handed to me on a silver platter.

What seemed like hours while I caught my breath was really only a few minutes. Jacob seemed to be at my side almost instantly. He ordered me to phase back, then proceeded to yell at me for attacking Bella with no warning.

"Leah, she's not the enemy! They had my blessing to change her, so do not attack any of the Cullens again!" Jake was pissed…really pissed. I rolled my eyes at him though.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. I was too busy thinking about how much of a gay ass you've become! She attacked my brother; I don't give a rat's ass if Seth and you forgave her, I didn't. By the way, thank you for consulting your _Beta_ on the matter of turning her." I fumed, throwing a strong right hook at his jaw. I heard a satisfying crack come from his jaw and, with a smile on my face, I turned and walked off.

Time to go beat the hell out of Miss Whiny. And win this time. No Jacob to stop me from whipping her fucking slutty ass!

**A/N thanks so much for the reviews! Please, R&R on this chapter, too!**


End file.
